The Shadow and the Light
by Ariana Blaze
Summary: When a young Dark-Elven girl ventures out into the world to spread her hatred she finds the one who will change her life forever. But will their love last? Or will it betray them in the end?
1. Prelude

EverQuest  
  
The Shadows & Light  
  
They say that all Dark Elves were born with a black heart.that they were made without the ability to love. Hate was fashioned in them from the beginning, and that could not be changed. But, what if there was some sort of flaw in the system. What if one accidentally learned to love? What would happen if they learned to love the one they were born to hate? Most importantly..could that love withstand the hate that was pounded into them from the beginning? Or will it betray them in the end?..... 


	2. The Shadow

Deminia Karisbayne  
  
The room was dark and quiet as always, because that was the way she liked it. Moonlight softly slipped in through the wall cut-out that was supposed to be a window on the eastern wall. Of course, there were your everyday objects in her room. A tattered bed for a restless sleep, a desk for writing rare parchments, and a shattered mirror to look at what she thought was a hideous self. In the center of this dismal room was a woman; lost in a hateful trance by staring out onto Neriak's Third gate watching the dirt bloods skirmish the streets.  
  
"You skipped training again today." a horrific voice boomed as another Dark-Elven figure thrusted the rotting door wide open. He invited himself into the little cubby-hole of a room and made himself at home as he sat himself down upon her chair and threw his muddy boots on her bed.  
  
"I'm sending you to Faydwer, Deminia. Well, you and a few others that is. The Crushbone stronghold was demolished last week by the Felwithe army. We are sending you to make sure the.goods.are safely delivered. So prepare to leave for Freeport tomorrow..Deminia are you listening to a single thing I am saying to you?" the Dark-Elf shouted at the lifeless figure standing at the window.  
  
"Ulraz..get your muddy boots of my bed." Deminia snapped without the slightest twitch of a muscle. With a chuckle, Ulraz removed his boots from her bed and proceeded over to his side.  
  
There, he slapped her sending her head jolting to the side from his powerful force. But she didn't twitch or coward in pain. She just went back to staring into the eternal ibis of her tormented mind.  
  
"You dirty little wrench..you listen to your master when he speaks to you!" Ulraz spat at Deminia, sending tiny droplets of spit cascading across her face.  
  
Hauntingly, she turned her small indigo face to his. Her snowy white locks of hair twirled down upon her emotionless face with each and every move she made. Deminia was a gorgeous creature to behold, though, she never smiled..not even a wince.  
  
"You forget Ulraz, that without me the Necromancer scholars will find out about you heritage. You wouldn't want that now would you? You wouldn't want them to know you're of dirt blood." Deminia scowled as she drove her fingernail across his rough cheek piercing his skin. Ulraz stood silently, almost in fear of what she had just said. "I'll be ready by tomorrow, Ulraz you have no need to question my will." Deminia snapped as she pointed her tiny arm to the large door that led to the dismal hallways of the lodge. Ulraz's eyes followed the movements of her arm strait to the door before he marched off to the other quarters.  
  
Deminia lowered her arm moments after the door slammed behind him. She panned over the room with her frightening purple eyes making sure all was still in order. But her survey quickly ended when her eyes became entangled with their reflection in the mirror. For moments she didn't move and just stared at herself hating everything she saw. Was this reflection mocking her? She saw how the purple eyes glowed in the hauntingly dim lights and how they seeped deep down into her tormented soul. Soon, she grew tired of this other-worldly girl and her playful ways. Deminia knelt down and grabbed a jagged piece of broken granite and threw it at the mirror like she did times before. The pieces once again shattered into thousands of glimmering shards of glass and scattered across the dirty floor.  
  
Angered, she picked up the sharpest of the glass pieces and carried it over to her worn wooden desk. She sat herself down harshly into the chair and held out her arm palm side up and began to carve away at her indigo wrists. Her crimson blood crept out of her wounds as the shard moved across her wrist making intricate designs. The pain that it was causing would have been excruciating for any other, but for her it was pleasure. The pain was soothing.  
  
After the carving was done and her design was complete, she made her way over to the halls where she grabbed an ever-burning blue flamed torch and held her wrist over it. There, the flames danced across her skin and dried the blood that dripped from her wounds. Slowly, she removed her wrist from the painful fire and looked down upon her little wrist. Upon it was a symbol most important to the darkest of Teir'Dal..the symbol of Innoruuk. It was reassurance that hatred would run forever in her blood, whether she liked it or not. She would regret carving it and sealing it with her own blood. 


	3. For All I Care

She didn't sleep at all that night. Her eyes were fixed upon a small hole in the ceiling above her head that leaked with water. One by one the tiny droplets fell upon her indego forehead and landed with a slight "plop" on the splash. It bothered her to a great extent but she never moved; not even to cringe her forehead. In a way she was training herself; channeling hate from her frustration like she had always done.  
  
She took her eyes off the drops of torture for only a few moments and fixed them back upon the shaking ceiling. Her ears picked up each and every delicate sound of a young ones feet trampeding across his or her floor. With her eyes Deminia followed the steps carefuly in a stalking manor. When the footsteps stopped whimpers could be heared draining from the young ones eyes. The young one was afraid; and Deminia felt it. It gave her a eerie satisfaction and a craving for more with each tear that fell.  
  
The young one had a right to be afraid. It was never easy to be a young child who had no knowledge of your past. But the Teir' Dal Elders did not care fore it was the only way to ensure that love would not seep into ones self; and it too was a better way to ensure mass hatred for ALL others. Though Deminia understood the young ones pain, she couldn't stand the whining and whimpering. 'Doesn't she understand no one cares?' Deminia thought as her hatred began to grow at a seemingly dangerous rate. 'It was the same for everyone! She shouldn't cry over something that IS law! Give her something to cry about....no one is allowed to want love!' a different, devilish voice echoed into Deminias brain. Obeying the orders, she reached her skinny arm out twords the ceiling where the little one cried and shouted a haunting language at the girl as a firey-red energy began to channel into her hand. Immediately the energy was shot forth through the wall and grasped the soul of the weeping child. Ear-shattering screams echoed down the dark-stoned halls as the child began to writhe in pain. The screams seemed to last forever. But Deminia didn't care. She laid her body out in a sacrificial pose and let the screams enter her soul and refuel her dark energy. The child began to scream her last dying shout and all it did was send Deminia into a peaceful nights sleep.  
  
The next morning Deminia left bright and early towards the Freeport area. She dreaded travelling in the cheery sunlight more than anything, so she sneakily slid from shadow to shadow as she progressed her way though her homeland forest.  
  
Upon reaching Dreadful city of Freeport she covered her face with a magical mask that gave her the hideous visage of a human being. Oh how she hated the way they looked with their tan flabby skin and their gaudy muscles. She wanted to mutilate them all, but she wasn't going to. Slowly the Human race is tearing itself apart; and it showed through Freeport...so Innoruuks work here was already done.  
  
She casually walked by every gaurd in the area as they smiled to her and gave her a polite little wave as she cringed and cursed underneath her black hood. If only they knew...they wouldn't wave or smile. They'd either cowar in fear or chase her down to defeat her, only to realize that they were dead before they knew the fight had begun.  
  
The boat was in clear veiw now as she saw it's towering mast rise high above the clay-tops of the buildings. Its sail was massive, yet plain as it's tan hue began to fade underneath the sea-salt picked up in the ocean wind. The boat wasn't the finest pick for transportation as Deminia took notice of the large holes upon its side that were nearly the size of her masked form. She hated sailing, but it was the only way.  
  
"Hail, Dem!" an unfarmiliar humaniod shouted to Deminia as she approached the rickety dock. She realized it was Ulraz by the husky tone of his voice...it always bugged her.  
  
"You're an ugly human..." Deminia said with a toneless voice and a cross of her arms. She gazed Ulraz up and down serveying his new form and hated it. It made him look fatter than he already was.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me; you find everything hideously revolting." Ulraz snapped as he brought back his hand to slap Deminia. Within an instant a huge undead being sprang forth from the ground and wrapped its rotting fingers around Ulrazs heavily guarded wrists.  
  
"Torin doesn't like you Ulraz..." Deminia sneered with a taunting tone.  
  
Ulraz pulled back a few feet and gazed at Deminia confused before he spoke, "Torin was murdered yesterday evening...you don't mean to tell me...."  
  
Deminia pushed passed his chain-mailed body and proceeded down the dock to where her accomplices stood. But as she moved, she murmered back out, "I hate cry babies Ulraz...."  
  
The other humanoid beings began to coward in fear as Deminia closed in on their low seasoned bodies. Once again she felt their fear as she inspected them...noticing they were but teenage children...children not even fit to leave the outskirts of Neriak. Angered, she spun about and shouted loudly at Ulraz; purposely spitting at him as she did. "You are to tell me I am to travel with children?!I am an assasin Ulraz, NOT a babysitter! This is rediculous! You have any idea how many Feir and Koada are still guarding Crushbone? These little ones will be slaughtered more easily than a snake!"  
  
"These are the best of our new pupils Deminia. I am sending you with them so they can learn from you." Ulraz shouted.  
  
"One does not question the will of Innoruuk.",Deminia began " Fine, but I will not save them if they get into any trouble....they can die for all I care."  
  
Ulraz replied with a quick nod and shooed them all onto the ship as it began to pull away from the docks. Deminia walked slowly to the front of the boat, looking danger in the eye as the little ones hugged each other in fear near the stairs to the cabins. With one hand she ripped of the magical mask that hid her Dark-Elven identity, while with the other she held a blood-wood box filled with items not even she was to know of. Her soft, feathery white hair flew angrily in the wind as she starred off into the distance as lightning shot from the skies and reflected off her purple eyes. A storm was comming, and it was a strong one too. She didn't hate this storm....she felt Innoruuks presence within it. Eerily, she turned to the frighted boy and girls, then back to the storm. Under the winds chilling breathe she whispered, "For all I care" as thunder boombed and rain began to fall......... 


	4. Long Lost Fear

With a quick thrust her long black cape slipped off her shoulders revealing her frightful armor. All of it was a pitch black plate-mail with blood-red gauntlets and boots. Unpon her revealing chest plate was an odd object that fit over it perfectly and was a blood-stained ivory color. To make her seem even more frightful, she weilded a long black sword that was surrounded in a deep purple aura and had a miniature skull at it's dark hilt. Along with her fightful pet she was a power to behold; like another epitome of evil.The Child of Innoruuk and Saryrn would be proud.  
  
"Lady Karisbayne....may I ask you something?" The eldest of the boys mumbled out of his fearful, quivering voice. At his side was anothre Dark Elven girl that leeched onto his waist in fear as his indego hand ran through her drenched white hair. Deminia never took her eyes off his hand, she felt caring between them.....and she hated care.  
  
"Ask" Deminia shouted as she tightened her grisp around the hilt of Innoruuks Curse. Hate was once again building inside her like the night before. The storm was powered by her hate and kept building dangrously....to the point where the ship was to be doomed.  
  
All of a sudden, a massive streak of blazing red lightning echoed down from the sky as thunder boomed close over their heads. It struck down upon the mast of this beastly ship and split it perfectly in half causing the split pieces to fall down and snap almost every board within its path.  
  
The children screamed in horror as they bolted for the lower cabin rooms only to find them quickly filling with dense salt water. They all froze on the steps for a time, watching in horror how they were going to die. Turning back, they went back to the deck only to see Deminia standing there at the front of the boat looking out like before.  
  
With their single step tword her, the boat snapped in two and began to lean over to one side. From shock of this irregular movement, the children lost their footing and began to slide twords the rail of the ship. There most of them were taken awa by the massive sways of the current.....leaving the caring two behind.  
  
He held on to the girl with all his might as she dangled helplessly off the tilted side of the boat. Slowly, her damp hand began to slip away from his tight grasp as the rain began to pelt harder than before. He turned towards the careless Deminia and shouted, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!!!!HELP ME!SHE'S SLIPPING!!!!!!!"  
  
Deminia watched them for minutes more until she began to slowly make her way across the sinking ship. Her hatred was at full force as he glarred at the two. 'Love is forbidden....Lust....there's only lust.....KILL HIM DEMINIA....MAKE HIM SUFFER! MAKE THEM PAY!Hate them Deminia...if they live it will be the end of you. Separate them Deminia....don't let them love!' Innoruuks voice shouted into her head as flames enveloped her eyes. She raised his Curse into the air and brought it down upon the young boys wrist, separating it from his body.....and separating him, from caring.  
  
The boy screamed in agony as he watched his love slip into the darkness of the ocean. He cared nothing for his lost hand, or for how it hurt. The girl he loved was drowning and he didn't even get to say goodbye. Angered, he unseathed his sword with his remaining hand and slashed Deminia's unprotected cheek...although for her it left but a scratch.  
  
"You will learn! You will learn love....and it will destroy you! Innoruuk has cursed us, but he cannot stop love! All he can do is make it betray!" The boy shouted as tears of hatred ran like rivers down his face.  
  
Furriated, Deminia pushed her sword through the young boys chest and directly into his heart. The boy stood fearless as he starred into Deminias eyes for the last few seconds he had. He did not fear her...he did not fear his death! Instead, Deminias eyes grew wide as she felt something she never felt in a long time.....she feared the boy. What did he mean by "You will learn?" Now even more angered, she pulled the sword out from him; taking his bloody heart with it as she watched his lifeless corpse fall helplessly to the ground.  
  
She fell back away from the body and sa herself down by the ships rail. She sighed a few times in releif as she wiped sweat from her forehead. For some odd reason, she never felt so afraid in her life. In her mind his words played over and over, "It will destroy you...." Perhaps he just wanted her to be afraid....that it meant nothing. Or maybe it did mean something.  
  
With her bare hand she slid the young boys heart off the blade of her sword and held it for a little while. She just watched it, confused....how could a thing so tiny produce a power so ...so....powerful? Deminia hated it. She tightened her grasp around the bloody organ until it burst; spurting blood in all directions. But a single drop landed upon her armor near her heart. Without her knowing, the blood seeped through to her heart....and gave her a new power she never wanted to have...the power she was supossed to hate. 


	5. The Light

The Light  
  
General Vad, 18 of the High October  
  
Great news general! We believe we have located the final stronghold of Orcs on Faydwer. After weeks of searching the nauseating slave mines and deciphering the Orc fortress layouts we believe that there is a tunnel deep within the ground where the final troops have been retreating. I myself saw over these discoveries and knew you'd be quite pleased.  
  
As for the slaves, they all have been sent to their homes. To your request dear lord, they all went home with a good cent in their pockets to bring back to their families.that is, if they survived the Orcish cruelty. You wouldn't believe the things we saw here the first few days after your leave to Mistmoore to save the lady Blaze and retrieve the Staff. Battles went on for hours.lost more slaves than soldiers. Each of them buried in their homelands religious way. A good many could not be identified. They were classified by race and shackle numbers.like prisoners. Only prisoners would be treated like royalty compared to this. All I can say is may Tunare bless their souls.  
  
I must take my leave now general as I am sure you are a busy man and I would not like to waste your day by having your eyes roll over these messy letters when they should be patrolling the streets of our beloved Felwithe. Leanela and Jardic send their regards. Hopefully, we will return home soon. It maybe be a few miles away..but, well home is home. You can miss it when your right outside your door!  
  
Capt. Aurion Lightbay  
  
"You're still writing him those silly letters of progress? If he was so concerned with the matter he would've came back." The human snapped as she waltzed unwelcome into the tiny, dreary tent.  
  
Aurion lifted his eyes off of his worn parchment to acknowledge the voice. Before him stood a beautiful human woman clad in a gleaming Oracle robe. Her brown hair settled from the wind at shoulders length and clouded her smoky gray eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't say that Lae! The General is home protecting my people. He's where he needs to be. There is no use for him here." Aurion replied back as he sealed the letter with a coating of blue candle wax.  
  
"There's no use for him because he uses you as his little errand boy, Auri. Right now we could be home, spending our days lying along the lake shore. Or..we could've done something a little more productive." Lea said as she leaned over the wooden desk in motion to kiss Aurion. Acting quickly, he pushed his chair away and walked to the opening of the tent; looking out on what used to be the Crushbone Fortedell.  
  
"Right.I forgot about you and you're waiting for your second miss perfect. You're wasting your gorgeous time Auri, love doesn't come too often."  
  
Aurion's eyes drifted off into the distance as he watched his men haul off Orc carcasses to throw them in massive, fiery pits. He stood there for a moment time until another familiar voice diverted his attention.  
  
"What's going on now?" The man's voice gargled over his mouthful of days old apples. He too was a Human with little hair upon his head and a patch covering his gouged out eye.  
  
"Aurion is reminiscing about Maylia, again. She's dead Aurion, why not let it rest." Laeanla sighed in disgust as she rested her hand upon Tornb's bronze covered shoulder.  
  
"It is my punishment." Aurion replied as a tear drop slowly fell down his dirt covered cheek.  
  
"Don't blame ye self for it Auri, wasn't your fault. That Dark-Elf was quick and strong, no way you could've." Tornb began before Laeanla interrupted.  
  
"Of course he couldn't have saved her; she was up against a Karisbayne. They're infamous Teir' Dal assassins and weaponry suppliers to Orc strongholds all over Norrath, or at least they were. But luckily for Norrath there is only one left."  
  
"But unfortunately for Norrath she's the mightiest one yet. She doesn't have a single once of mercy in her blood." Aurion muttered over their cruel reminders of his past wife's death. He remembered the Dark Elven woman they spoke of. He remembered her cold, emotionless face as she killed the woman he loved.  
  
"You'll get your revenge Auri. After you kill her, you can get back to more important things." Lae giggled as she bumped Aurion in the hips and seductively walked out of the dimming cabin flap. Aurion ignored her and panned his eyes again over the horizon. For the first time in many years, the sunset was beautiful here.  
  
Tornb proceeded over to Aurion's side and patted him on the back before following after Laeanla. Unable to hold back his tears any longer, he threw himself down at his worn, tattered desk and opened a bottle of century's old whiskey and chugged it down as if it were water. As he quieted his sobs, he dipped his quill bank into its ink well and began scratching out letters on another parchment not meant for anyone's eyes.  
  
"My mother, dearest of all mothers. Why? Why do you plague my mind with such memories that I wish to leave behind me. Maylia has been dead for nearly 3 years now! Why won't you let me move on? Why won't I move on? What is it in these visions you want me to see? What am I meant to understand.why do I even write this? Innoruuk took my Maylia away and you did nothing to stop him. Where was you blessing that you promised us? Why have you failed to guide me? Why have you turned your back on me? Have I forsaken you? Have I not been faithful enough? What have I done? What have I.." he wrote before he slowly cried himself to sleep right where he sat in the dim light that the candle before him emitted. Everything seemed to stop in blessed peace for a moments time until the candles flame flickered black, and a shadow snuck across the land. 


	6. Fate Begins

Deminia hid silently for hours in a deep, muddy, abandoned slave pit. She could smell the years old blood that fell of the slaves backs as the Orc whips tore them to shreds. It was like sweet perfume to her that sent her heart into an erratic beat that most get when they fall in love. But this beat was not for love, but hate.  
  
Slowly, she emerged from her hiding place and attempted to climb out of the slick, muddy hole. Her hands clasped onto mounds of running dirt that slid when she began to make her ascent. This, however, did not slow her down. Only after a few failed attempts she managed to stand upon stable ground and checked her surrounding area.  
  
After seeing all the Elven guards and defenders tucked away in their bunkers sleeping Deminia couldn't help but begin to softly chuckle. While these pitiful beings dreamt of returning the short distance home to their loved ones she stood posing a grand threat to their livelihood. She knew that she could take on the entire Elven fortress if she wanted to, and she would've. But she had to deliver the goods to the remaining Orc terrorists first.  
  
Deminia walked a good quarter of a mile before she stood directly in front of the old Orc fortress. It's once mighty walls now laid in bloody ruins cascading entirely across the Crushbone terrain. The dark tower that housed the Great Ambassador Divinn and Emperor Crush somehow was the only thing that remained intact amongst all this rubble. On top of the tower was a white flag embroidered with the symbol of the Koada' Dal king upon both sides that flew wildly in the wind. The High-Elves had already staked claim of a land they have not yet totally won. Without hesitation, Deminia dived into the cold, murky water that filled what was left of the dwindling moat and began swimming to the underground tunnel where the remainders of the Orcs were struggling to survive. But it was quite unfortunate for her, for when she made that seemingly safe dive, she woke the man that would seal her fate. ***  
  
Immediately Aurion jolted his head off of his desk and began to look around erratically. The echo of the waves seemed endless in his head as his heart sank to the floor. He didn't know what to quite make of the splash; whether or not it was an ally swimming or a foe seeking entrance to the tunnel. Whatever it was, Aurion had no choice but to seek the perpetrator out for the safety of all Elven kind.  
  
He grabbed his sword and shield as he ran out of his tent and over to the moat of the fallen fortress. By time he had gotten there, all was still and quiet, and hauntingly dark. With the closing of his eyes, Aurion perked up his ears and listened intently for the sounds of wave ripples of any kind so he could find whatever it was he was searching for. His pointy ears picked up the snores from Elven tents hundreds of feet away and the soft hums of flickering flames in the wind. But after perking his ears up higher, he heard the sound of feet swishing deep in the water as clear as a bell. With that, he chased after it.  
  
Wandering around blindly in the dark, he found his way over to the once has been moat that surrounded the crumbling remains of the citadel. The sound of the waves grew silent as his ears picked up a different sound..one of times past.  
  
"Auri, darling, where's my perfume? I can't go anywhere without my Jasmine perfume. The smell of those flowers melts my soul every time." A sweet, feminine voice echoed deep within his aching memory. Her accent was light and crisp from living in Erudin so long with Aurion.  
  
"Maylia, you wear that scent so much it's practically part of your blood. Besides, you smell good without it any ways..." he heard his past voice echo. Aurion's voice too had the light Erudian accent to it, though it faded away back to his elvish one. He let that accent die once he left Erudin..once his wife died.  
  
Bringing his thoughts back to the present, a familiar object dropped down into the deathly still waters of the moat. The sound of the drop lasted for seconds as Aurion slowly moved towards the edge.  
  
Aurion sniffed the air wildly as a strange scent rode its way in upon a soft, chilling breeze. After taking a massive breath, the scent began to warm Aurion's soul. He recognized it.the sweet, flower-like scent that he refused to accept. It was the scent of the Jasmine flower.  
  
Immediately he collapsed to his knees and crawled over the damp, muggy ground to the edge of the moat. Shaking violently, he reached his hand out to the object floating on the water. His horribly pale hands hovered over the silvery object for a matter of time before he thrusted his hands into the water and grasped the object like a wild bear grabbing for an unsuspecting fish. Slowly, he lifted his damp hands out of the cold water and brought them closer to his blind eyes. He once again began to shake violently as a wave of fear swept over him, stealing even his screams away from his mouth. His hand dripped with jasmine scented blood around the silver locket he retrieved from the lonely waters. He too remembered the locket, but was unwilling to accept the thought of it. Violently, he unclasped the locket only to find a portrait of himself upon one side and a portrait of another beautiful High-Elven girl on the other. Blood poured steadily from the portrait of the girl and ran down upon Aurion's armor.  
  
Aurion's eyes grew wide as a mad wave of fear swept over him. He felt his heart wilt as the bleeding picture of Maylia began to change. Her pale skin began to darken to a deep, haunting indigo like that of the ever hated Teir' Dal. The ice-blue of her eyes swelled to a deep purple that pierced into Aurion's mind forcing out an unwanted memory. It was her..she came back.  
  
Angered, Aurion leaped to his feet and into the icy cold waters of the moat beside him. The temperature tore away at him as he pushed through the defending current against the jagged rocks below. He knew not where he was swimming, but fate did. His memories traced back to the day Maylia was murdered before his very eyes. Then, he was there.  
  
He reached a small muddy tunnel that rose slightly upward on an unmarked path. Worn out and weak, he stepped out of the cold, dismal waters and onto the tunnel floor. He stretched his arm over his steel covered back and pulled forth a gallant sword enveloped in a dazzling yellow flame. Aurion could sense the darkness around him.it was so strong, but he saw nothing but a seemingly endless tunnel that extended into unknown depths below the surface. Not letting is physical state stop him, he pressed onward down that lonely tunnel without a single ounce of fear in his heart. Fore he too was lonely. and the sooner he died, the sooner the loneliness went away.  
  
As he went onward, a strange shadow emerged from behind him in the darkness. The being stood motionless as a purple aura began to gleam hauntingly by its side. All it did was stand there and watch Aurion helplessly walk down the tunnel unaware of the danger behind him. Deminia always hated surprises..though, she felt empowered by surprise attacks on her foe.  
  
Slowly in the darkness, she silently raised her bow of rune-carved bone to aim as she slid a steel tipped arrow to its side. The wooden frame of the arrow slid silently across the bone of the bow as Deminia pulled back on the Halfling-hair string. She was more than ready to end yet another pitiful light-walkers life.but something in her changed.something in her wouldn't let her pluck the string to end Aurions life.  
  
Instead, she watched his every movement. For some reason, she was drawn into a trance by the way the light from his sword set off his gorgeous blue eyes. His hair fell in wet dreads of a flaming red across his pale, troubled face. Deminia felt her heart stop for a moment's time then start again in a frantic race to get back to its usual beat. She shook her head lightly, refueling her frozen heart with its ever burning hatred and began to aim her arrow precisely at Aurions head. She tightly closed her left eye and gazed out angrily with her right. But the unexpected happened..Aurion turned around; locking his eyes with hers. His face grew wide in fear as Deminia hesitated only a moment before releasing the string of the bow.  
  
The lethal arrow shot out almost faster than the speed of light in its deadly path towards Aurions heart. But in their minds, the arrow inched along slowly as time around them seemed to have stopped. With a swift motion, Aurion threw his sword over in front of the arrows deadly plight slicing it in two and diverting its path. Deminias purple eyes blazed in fear and anger as he locked them once again with Aurions eyes. He didn't fear her at all..he welcomed her challenge with open arms. Angered, Deminia drew her massive Innoruuk's Cure and charged full force at Aurions worn-out body. Faking him out thinking she was going to lash at him with her sword, Deminia left high into the air and triple kicked Aurion across his jaw sending him falling hopelessly to the ground. Blood flew across the tavern walls from Aurions mouth as each kick landed with perfect precision across his mouth. His face pursed with pain but he tried to ignore it.he had to. As Deminia landed upon her feet Aurion kicked her knee caps out from in front of her sending her kneeling to the ground in horrible pain. After leaping to his feet, he intended to swing about his sword to remove her lowly head from the rest of her wretched body, but predicting his move, she sprung backward 4 back flips to evade the attack holding her sword right at fighting pose. She wasn't about to give in to those who stood up against the Father.  
  
"You dirty wrench! How dare you come back here! Haven't you plagued my mind enough?" Aurion shouted as he stood up completely and raised his shield across his chest.  
  
"What's the matter? Still upset bout your little pasty whore? Foolish light walker! Don't you know? One does not question the will of Innoruuk!" Deminia shouted as a mighty spectre rose from the fiery pits of Hate. Within it bony hands it wielded a blood encrusted Scythe that had the power to kill Aurion in one swing.  
  
"You never could fight your own battles could you?" Aurion shouted as he drew the symbol of Tunare around the shape of the spectre while his hands were enveloped in a red static of magic. The spectre howled as is sunk back into the fiery pits from which it came.  
  
Deminia watched emotionlessly as her pet was dismissed. Slowly, anger swept over her emotions as she once again charged at Aurion, lashing at him with her dark blade. Each time their blades met with sparks a-flying. Their strength was equally matched as after time and time again they were each pinned against the wall.  
  
After nearly a half an hour of gruesome battling, Deminia had weakened Aurion enough to where he was easily pinned into the corner. She threw her sword at his neck, pinning the points into the stone leaving his head unable to be freed. He squirmed for only a little while before he gave up hope. It wasn't anything to fight for..  
  
Deminia casually walked over towards Aurion and starred him strait in the eye. She smirked only a little before she once again began to speak.  
  
"Maylia was the easiest kill I've had in years. I killed her quick High Elf..so think of it as a mercy killing. It could've been you..it was supposed to be you. I just figured it'd be a little more fun to kill her and watch you blubber like a baby in the shadows. I'll never learn of these feelings you lighter hearts have. Don't you know hate is power?" She laughed as she pushed one of his fiery locks of hair out of his swollen eyes. Angered, Aurion lifted his sword up with handle facing down. Immediately, he brought the handle down upon Deminias eye and kicked her back against the other cave wall. From up above, it sounded like it was storming, but the other soldiers heard Deminias scream.  
  
Aurion pushed the shield away with all his might as Deminia reached blindly for her dropped sword. As she ran her fingers frantically along the damp tunnel floor, she felt the fiery breathe of Aurions sword against her neck. Immediately, the tunnels swarmed with Elven soldiers; High and Wood alike.along with Laeanla and Tornb. Laeanla readied her spells while the others drew their swords near the Teir'Dal body. Deminia was finally beaten.  
  
With her swollen eye she peered up at Aurion then quickly stretched her neck to make the slicing for him easier. But Aurion instead pulled his sword away and placed his foot upon her chest to assure she would not try to escape. Aurion leaned over to Deminias face and looked deep into her purple eyes. He felt her fear throughout the tunnel.  
  
"Think of it as a mercy save. I will make you learn." He whispered to her as he lifted his boot off her chest. The other guards closed in, waiting to kill her until Aurion motioned them back.  
  
"Auri what do you think you are doing?! Kill her! She's the one who killed Maylia!" Laeanla shouted with her Qeynos accent.  
  
"Nay, I want her to be chained up and put in cell 4DE. She is now officially a prisoner of war and as of tomorrow she will be taken to Felwithe by my side. Do you understand?"  
  
"Auri you're kidding right? Inkie will try to kill you! She no belong in Felwithe." Tornb shouted as Aurion interrupted him.  
  
"By my side! Take her to the cell now! You have my orders!"  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Amazed, Deminia freely let the guards take her into custody. She did not understand why he let her live. She did not understand why she felt no hate when she knew she hated...what was happening to her? But as Aurion said..she will learn. 


	7. Reason

For days, Deminia was held in a tiny steel cage that smelt heavily of death and disease. There, she was guarded by at least a dozen of the forts finest guards that spat on her helpless body every chance they got. For some this place would've been a merciless hell where they'd be left to die a slow and mind-numbing death. But for Deminia, the torment was nothing. She had witnessed horrific executions and experiments performed on those ungrateful few within the top tower of the Lodge of the Dead back in Neriak.  
  
"All hail Captain Lightbay!" the steel encrusted guardians shouted as they brought themselves to attention. They froze with their muscles clenched tightly in fear of poor judgment.  
  
"Hail, men. If you boys don't mind, I'd like to speak to prisoner D91714 alone please." Aurion replied back with a swollen voice.  
  
"Speak what sir? According to the mandate we are not allowed to leave our posts as guards unless orders from General."  
  
"You're dismissed..guardians." Aurion snapped back with quickness. Deminia's small, pointed ears perked slightly at the sound of his voice as she lifted her head from her lap only a little; gazing outward towards the wall with her deep, purple eyes.  
  
The men left the room with words of objection left dangling frozen upon their tongues. Such an unauthorized procedure was being played out. But their duty was to follow their captain's orders no matter what they felt deep within their hearts. What they felt was nothing of a positive aura.  
  
The door slammed behind them enveloping the room in nothing but a haunting darkness that filled every crevice in the walls. As Aurion moved closer to the chained prisoner he felt the tiny paws of the diseased rats scampering over his feet to avoid being crushed by his plate boots. The entire time Deminia stayed huddled in a corner with only her blood-stained tank and red loin cloth to keep her small indigo body warm. She was stripped of her armor and blades to reduce the threat of her becoming a risk.  
  
Aurion paused before her cage in a loss of words spurting out air in place of syllables. He scratched his long flame-red hair in the attempt of thinking how to begin conversation, but he knew not what to say to this.murderer.  
  
"Not really the nicest place for them to set you up in, huh?" he managed to croak out before he slapped himself in the head for asking such a ridiculous question.  
  
Deminia still sat silent upon the cold, damp ground sorting out the thousands of questions that scurried about within her dark mind. All the questions were quickly summarized by the one word, "Why?"  
  
"Your leaving me here to suffer a lengthy death will not.." She began to shout in a rage of anger.  
  
"I have not taken you here to suffer longer, Deminia. This will only be a temporary home for you until we leave back for Felwithe." Aurion quickly replied to cool her deadly temper.  
  
Deminia lifted her heavy head up to the sound of Aurions voice and surprisingly starred right as him as if he was seen in daylight. The mixed emotions were seen through the pattern changes in the cross-colored section of her round eyes.  
  
"What do you mean until we leave back for Felwithe?" she snapped again with her heavy, feminine, Teir'Dal accent.  
  
"I am taking you back to Felwithe with me that is, taking you as a project. I thought, since my people knew so little about yours that I'd take you back with me so I could learn everything about your kind." Aurion said back with a lighter tone of voice in the attempt of lightening up the mood.  
  
"So you are taking me back so I can be a traitor?"  
  
"I will not ask you to tell me anything about your people's secrets just.I want to understand..and maybe you'll understand."  
  
Deminia's white eyebrows rose in confusion at Aurions troubled face. He wanted her to teach him the Teir'Dal ways..but why? Since when did the conceited Koada' Dal ever care about what they thought to be lowly Elves that were born through the High Elves demise? Yet, this man was standing before her wanting to understand..no one ever wanted to understand before.  
  
"Though your opinion doesn't matter since you're a prisoner of war," Aurion began again, "You will be treated better within my presence."  
  
".and the chains?" Deminia sputtered as she lifted her rust coated cuffs and clashed them together before Aurion.  
  
"You'll still have to wear them. My people would disapprove of a Teir'Dal freely roaming the streets."  
  
Deminia slowly sank to her hands and knees upon the damp, muddy ground. She moved forward to the cage bars and propped herself up by pulling on the slime covered, copper bars. Aurion too knelt down before the shadowy figure in fear as she starred strait into his gray eyes, piercing through to his soul. But with a quick thrust of her hand, Deminia grasped Aurions collar firmly and pulled him closer to her worn face.  
  
"And I disapprove of your Elven kin living! You are just like her..to curious for your own good. The wretched girl got what she deserved; it was only a pity that her death was so short! If it were longer I could've watched her suffer! But it was sweet while it lasted. She was just one last High Elf I have to get rid of..makes my job a lot easier."  
  
Shocked, Aurion just stayed kneeling and looked into Deminias hateful eyes. They blazed with a fiery hatred unlike any other Aurion had ever witnessed. She was so angered at him, but why? What had he ever done to her that made her hate him so? Deep within, he knew that even she did not understand the anonymous rivalry. All she understood was hate. It was their divine law that everything should be hated for power. But.why?  
  
"All she ever did was try to help your people." Aurion whispered over Deminia's gasping breaths.  
  
"How? By mocking my people?! I find it an insult to have a High-Elf cover herself with a Dark Elven image and try to help traitors to my Queen!" Deminia spat sending tiny droplets tumbling off of Aurions face.  
  
"Traitors? You call them traitors? Tell me D91714, do you even know what the Ultricle is and why it is truly there?" Aurion said as he softly grasped Deminias scared palm. He held it within his hand for only a moment as he starred at it hoping to find something to say. His grasp tightened and he placed her hand softly upon her red, cloth covered lap.  
  
"I shall pray to Tunare that you never do." He whispered before exiting the chamber leaving Deminia to frolic with the rats and spiders by herself.  
  
After Aurion left, Deminias eyes were still fixed upon where his eyes once lingered. A flux of feelings overwhelmed her soul like a raging river as she lifted her once cradled palm out from her red lap. Turning it a few degrees, she starred in confusion before placing her eyes back upon the cell door.  
  
"What did your words mean? Your sorrowful words. The Ultricle is for traitors of the queen, tis' nothing new. Yet you speak to me as if I am a dumbfounded child unaccustomed to her own ways. Though, you spoke your words true as you rudely grasped my and.and cradled it. Oh spite upon me! It was just wrong of me to think your conceited people could care for one you consider lowly as me. I need no care anyways fore caring leads to the ever so hated loving that I despise. Tis your people whom are stupid enough to love instead of hate. Your peoples love is reason enough for us to hate you.we need no other reason, as long as you hate us back." Deminia mumbled as she crawled back into her dark, shadowy corner. There, she glanced up to the small barred window that framed the starless night. Little did the others know, an amazing thing happened just then. One solemn tear that for a few seconds laid nestled within Deminias black eyelashes fell from her eye under the glistening moonlight. Deminia, was changing as she whispered once more, "Oh spite on me.." Before shutting her eyes for a dismal nights rest. 


	8. The Different Elf

"You amaze me every time Aurion Lightbay.." Laeanla said as the first beams of sunlight poked through the tent and onto Aurions sleeping body. He turned and twisted away from the bright rays with reluctance to waking up from an ever so peaceful dream. But after a good 5 minutes of stirring about his cot, he managed to peek open his handsome eyes to seek out the one who had awakened him.  
  
"Lae?" he harped out with a raspy voice as he rubbed his fists against his tired eyes.  
  
"You honestly believe you can take a Teir' Dal prisoner into Felwithe and teach her how to be like regular Elves?" Lae snapped as she threw herself down upon the rickety chair before his desk.  
  
"I will be taught as well thank you.." Aurion yawned out as he removed himself from his bed.  
  
"Yeah, if we don't all die first!"  
  
Aurion lifted himself from his bed ignoring Lae's taunts and proceeded over to the tent opening. Outside most of the soldiers had already packed their things and sat awaiting their return home. But as Aurion took a moment to notice that they had found away to entertain themselves he bolted out from the doorway.  
  
Massive crowds of people hovered in a large circle and cheered at a cowering body upon the ground and another towering Human. Humans..humans and their barbaric ways. Races all over Norrath questioned the morals of Humans since the beginning of time because of their lust for power. Only the lowly ones would take it out on a prisoner.  
  
"What happened to being the infamous Tier' Dal assassin dearie?" the massive Human laughed as he brought his fist of fury across Deminias cheek sending her flying into the crowd. The fight was so unfair; she was cuffed and her neck locked up in a stock.how could she up hold to her standards?  
  
The Elves and Humans that surrounded her, pointed at her, and laughed at her misery as she attempted to lift her restricted body up off the muddy ground. Her body was covered with deep lacerations engraved into her with a spiked whip while her eyes were blackened and blood flowed heavily out of her mouth.  
  
The Monk approached her again and lifted her up high off the ground by the wooden stock that surrounded her neck. As he lifted her, her lower jaw cracked against its rough wood and was jabbed with painful splinters while he spat in her face and began to laugh.  
  
"You are nothing but a woman..helpless like a dirty rag doll. You should've became a whore like the rest of your women did!" the human laughed as he noticed the rage in Deminia's eyes. He pulled her close to his tan face and slowly licked the blood away from the corner of her mouth. As Deminia cried out in pain the Human dropped her to the ground and gave her one final kick before he turned away and welcomed the crowds praise. Deminia turned her eyes up in anger at the Human as she saw how he flaunted his early victory.sending her into a mad fury. She lifted herself high off the ground and as soon as he turned around she swung her leg upward and kicked his lower jaw strait into the air.  
  
The crowd "ooh'ed" and cringed as they heard his jaw snap. All the while Deminia stood perfectly strait despite the pain and smirked tauntingly at the Human.  
  
"As you can tell I'm more muscle than boobs, moron." She growled as the Human charged at her once again. She anchored her back leg into the damp ground then spun as she leapt high into the air and triple kicked the Human onto his back. As she landed her eyes filled with that same fiery hatred that filled her eyes once before.  
  
Once again the Human proceeded to charge at her with a sharp rapier at hand but was caught off guard when Aurion and his faithful sword leapt in from nowhere; the hilt of his sword knocking the human's eye clear out of socket.  
  
The Human fell to the ground and cried in pain as the crowd grew into a massive uproar. He cradled his misplaced eye within his leather covered palm as Aurion stood before Deminia enraged.  
  
"What in the name of Tunare do you think you are doing to her!?" Aurion yelled as he blocked Deminia from the crowd's wrath.  
  
"She's a bloody prisoner! Not like her life will matter any more any ways!" the Human yelled back against his angered tears.  
  
"Yes she is a prisoner but she's not a damn animal you hear me! I am disgusted at you filthy Humans thinking you can do what ever you want whenever you want! I will not have it! I run this fortress not you!" Aurion screamed back at the ignorant man.  
  
"..And I'm tired of you High Elves thinking you are better than everyone! At least we Humans aren't too cowardly to go out and seize what is ours!" The Human interrupted as the crowd of Humans and Elves began to fight amongst each other.  
  
Swords were drawn and fists were thrown as races of allies revolted against each other in a battle over Deminia. Astounded, Deminia just stood there as she watched what she had caused. She brought forth an uncalled for hate within each of their souls, which normally would've filled her with a strange sense of power. But instead of being proud, Deminia didn't quite know what to think of what was happening. What ever it was, she wished it to end immediately.  
  
At that moment the sound of silver trumpets was carried across the terrain and into the ears of the listeners. The fighting at once seized and every eye was fixed upon a platinum plated being upon the same colored steed. This man was accompanied by a few other trusted soldiers that looked down upon the quarrelling men in disgust while he starred curiously at the confused Deminia.  
  
"Attention!" the man shouted as he removed his glistening platinum helm away from his head. He too was a handsome elf that looked a good many years older than Aurion with his stern face.  
  
The bundled mass of furious men scrambled quickly into their lines and stood like stone statues once they had gotten there. Aurion and Deminia just stood towards the back and looked at the man in shame. A rush of silence came over the terrain as everyone refused to speak a word until the General made his purpose clear.  
  
"You're lucky I was chained.I could've killed him." Deminia harshly whispered as Aurion grasped a hold of her to prevent her escape. Aurion looked back at her with a tired glance before he began speaking calmly to the approaching High Elf.  
  
"Good morning General you're a little." he began before the Generals booming voice intervened.  
  
"Captain Lightbay I put you here to govern this place like a fortress, not a circus!"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" Aurion said full of shame.  
  
General Vad inspected Deminia out of the corner of his eye as Aurion spoke. He had already received notice the night before of the prisoner who was expected to be taken into the Elf haven known as Felwithe. Already he took notice of her physical brut and might, he felt how dangerous it would be to take her within safe territory.  
  
"Captain Lightbay.." He began before Aurion interrupted in return.  
  
"General I assure you while she is under my guard she can do no harm,"  
  
"That is not the fact Captain, it's where we would keep her safely from the."  
  
"The Paladin citadel is more than capable of holding her and,"  
  
"No Captain, I will not have it." The General finished as he began walking away.  
  
"General my home is buried away from the bustle of Felwithe; hidden under a visage of enchanted magic. All I ask is just a few guards if you need more reassurance." Aurion stammered back.  
  
The General froze in his steps and turned back to the persistent Captain. He saw the ambition in Aurions eyes as clear as day.  
  
"You would risk your home to house a prisoner of horrors?" he asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Maylia believed that teaching and learning come hand in hand; she felt that this could work with every fiber of her being. I truly believe that there must be some misunderstanding between these two Elven races. Through Deminia I intend to learn and through me Deminia shall learn herself!" Aurion said as he released the grasp on Deminia's arm and proceeded over to the General, discussing everything as civil people.  
  
"An ally made at the risk of others is no ally, my friend." The general replied with a drawn solemn face as he placed his sparkling, gauntlet covered hand upon Aurions shoulder. Aurion turned his head aside only slightly and glared at the glove upon his armored shoulder while his words were dumb-witted in shock.  
  
"We are knights of peace, General. When you and I both chose to become a Paladin we were sworn to an endless task of fighting for peace and all that is good in the world. But without understanding there is no peace." Aurion mumbled back for only the general to hear. He tried his hardest to hide the frustration coursing through his body from the General, but he did it very poorly as his breaths grew short.  
  
With a wave of his hand, a mass of guards ran to attention at the Generals side and saluted waiting for the next given order. These troops were more professional than the ones Aurion was honored into have placed into his company.  
  
With a sigh the General shouted loudly as he could with a stern voice, "I want this prisoner guarded front to back at all times until placed within her confinement. Surrounding her I want three guards to the front, one on each side, and four to her back. The rest of you shall form into normal military stance.and Aurion..."  
  
"Yes, General?" Aurion replied instantly as he came back to attention.  
  
"She is D91714, not Deminia. Within this compound she is a prisoner.but to the rest of our people, she is a "different elf". No matter how much you want it to happen she will never be accepted like us. Even if she did learn, her skin would still be indigo and her blood will be that of evil decent..it cannot be cured." The general whispered to Aurion as he turned on his way back to his noble steed. Following behind him the soldiers marched in tightly knit lines the boomed with precise metallic clinking that made Aurions head pound. With that, he turned to the selected few who would be the main to guard Deminia.  
  
Forcefully they grabbed a hold of her already beaten body and wrapped her in a thick, dirt brown cloak that would mask her true being to prevent uproar from arising in the town upon arrival. She fought with great strife for awhile as she pushed away the guards glimmering hands with her wooden stock. But after but a few minutes she gave in to their beatings and allowed them to chain her more before enveloping her in a shroud of darkness. While they all laughed at her demise, she cursed them under her breath.twas no wonder they hated so much. These people Aurion thought to be of valor were just as sinister as all were taught the Teir'Dal were. 'Maybe the Teir'Dal weren't the different kind of Elves. maybe, we were.' Aurion thought as he watched Deminia being marched into the forest so alone in her ways.  
  
".but it can be helped." He whispered to himself as the echoing footsteps faded into the distance. 


	9. Arrival at the Koada’ Dal City

Her mind went numb after listening to the chiming of their pitiful plate armor for hours on end. She hated how each of them stepped with the same foot in perfect time as they held their pointy noses as high as they possibly could trying to show off their perfection. But they weren't as perfect as they thought they were, oh no. Once in awhile Deminia would spot a poorly trained soldier trip and get out of step and madly start skipping in the attempt to get back on while others armor had barely visible patches of rust upon the edges and scratched against the miss-tied pieces. Just for fun she wished she could trip one of these "Perfect Elven giants" and watch the others tumble behind them. Then they would be below her.meaning she was truly powerful.  
  
From behind, Deminia felt the hilt of a massive sword slam onto her back. If her back wasn't already practically broken she would've paid attention to the pain, but she didn't. All she would do was peek out from a tiny hole in the cape that covered her and looked out though she couldn't really see anything besides a sea of platinum backs.  
  
Startling her from her hateful trance, silver trumpets called out again in their annoying, triumphant song. Every note pierced at her mind; sharply sending her head into more writhing pain. Then, roars after roars of whistles, clapping, and cheers echoed through her mind in praise of these supposed perfect beings. It was more than evident these Elven folk did not know she was coming, nor anything about her. which for them was a good thing.  
  
Amidst the crowds of towering High Elves were Half Elves and Wood Elves that felt it their duty to welcome home their cousins. The crowd was of all ages here, with children and elders alike both cheering with the same enthusiasm. But the entire celebration seemed to come to a halt as the block of soldiers that surrounded Deminia entered the city streets with her more than visible.  
  
Whispers raced over the tongues of the crowd about the caped prisoner. The crowd couldn't help but move closer in curiosity as the block proceeded down the streets. Deminia could tell they were trying to see who or what she was by the way they strained their beady little eyes at her sulking figure. It was then, the silence was broken by a rather average size stone being cast at Deminia's body and hitting her on her already aching forehead. Deminia stopped dead in the parade and glared at the child who was quickly pulled back by his mother's protective arms. She felt the fear slowly rising within them all.she missed that feeling so.  
  
Aurion followed in further behind expecting praise from his people but stopped further expectation once he felt the tension filtering throughout the entire vicinity. With sharp glances he looked throughout the crowd trying to spot curious members who would do everything to find out who this prisoner was. And he found him.  
  
A teenage Wood Elf slowly began to raise his hands outward in the direction of Deminia with words of natural enchantment upon his lips. Immediately the atmosphere intensified as clouds began to seep in from distant skies. Around this young mans hands the howling winds raced before being shot out towards Deminia. Aurion then knew what the boy was trying to do.and Deminia did as well.  
  
As the rush of wind howled past all the Elven ears then slammed Deminia in her face, pushing back the dark and heavy hood. Deminia instantly felt their tiny beady eyes grow wide in fear as they saw her beaten indigo face that was shrouded in white, lacey hair. She smirked and glared out at them with her cold purple eyes to absorb every ounce of their fear before Aurion rushed up behind her and shrouded her once again.  
  
The once formal militia block now scattered as the crowds became vicious and untamed towards the prisoner. Their beautiful Elven faces turned dark and ugly as they spat out unsightly curse words towards Deminia while the guards led her deep into the magical realm of Southern Felwithe.  
  
The mob trailed closely behind them with utter fury and anger that such a villain was being taken within their once safe homeland; risking their livelihood. Never before have the High Elven people acted in such lowly matter. The way they cursed and threw their fists against each other reminded all that stood strong of when the Humans of Freeport had first begun their useless civil war. It was amazing what religious beliefs could do to a society as strong as the one the High Elves governed.perhaps the Humans were the first of a tragic downfall of races.  
  
As they broke past the marble gates of the Art keepers magnificent guild hall they ran full speed with Deminia being dragged behind them at a massive stone outcropping. Aurion pulled through, grasping Deminia by her arm and ran further while the other guards stopped at the stone structure. Did he not understand? There was jagged rock right ahead of them and he didn't slow his pace a bit. Instead his feet began to swell with agility and ran faster at the wall. They were so close Deminia could see the tiny lichens growing upon its side. All of a sudden, a strange sensation overwhelmed Deminia as she felt her body tingle with magical energies. Upon throwing back her hood she saw herself being swallowed by a spectrum of a variation of colors that swirled with amazing energy. Caught up in this magnificent sight, Deminia felt a harsh thrust against her back pushing her through to the other side of whatever they had just traveled through.  
  
Immediately they both fell to the ground in exhaustion. Deminia lay with eyes wide opened and continued to gasp for air while Aurion simply stood and brushed the dirt off his armor. The adrenaline rush overwhelmed her as she sat there and watched a few more guards pass through and saw the entire commotion outside of what appeared to be their cave. She did not understand how she could see them.yet, they could not see her.  
  
"You alright?" Aurion asked as he held out his dirty hand to Deminia. His gray eyes beamed out to Deminia with a caring glance that she simply disregarded as she began to use the stocks weight to stand her self up. 'No, it is all a trick..no one cares for you. Don't let him fool you!' the same dark voice as before shouted into Deminias head. She winced at its volume then turned a hateful glare back to Aurion.  
  
"Carte moish!" she mumbled underneath her snarl as the other guards took her by surprise and pushed her forward beyond Aurions reach. 'Yes..that's right. Hate him for everything. He told those men to beat you and harass you. The reason he brought you here is to torture you and to make you his slave. You are lowly to him.you insignificant scum. Worthless... pathetic. weak.ugly!' the voice began to shout in Deminia's head. Her head pounded with the booming words that sent her writhing in endless pain. Then, all fell to darkness as her legs succumbed to the pain and Deminia crashed to the hard, cold ground. 


	10. The First Question

"Here dearie, it'll help ease the pain."  
  
Deminia was lying down upon her scared, sore back with her swollen eyes shut tight to block out the bright light that engulfed her. She no longer felt the same excruciating pain as she did before, but was sore none the less. Her eyelids felt heavy as she attempted to open them to the warm voice that stirred her from her not so peaceful sleep.  
  
For awhile everything was hazy like a thick fog that seemed to just settle within Deminia's sight. As her eyes shifted everything seemed to spin wildly in her head. To keep from becoming ill, she closed her eyes once more. It was like she was heavily intoxicated.even though she knew she could not have possibly taken in any liquor.  
  
"Look at you, poor thing. Beaten to a pulp.I don't care who ye are, those hoodlum soldiers 'ad no right to treat you as Master Auri said they did." The voice chimed out again while Deminia felt a tightening pressure on her forehead.  
  
Deminia opened her eyes once again and strained them at the figure hovering over her. At first it was a cloudy, gray figure that resembled a haunting spectre looming over its next victim. But then the figures outline sharpened and took on a humanoid appearance with a plump, wrinkly face that set off a pair of two beady eyes and a gimpy smile. Deminia moaned and cringed at its hideousness.  
  
"Well mornin! Come now child, sit up." The old lady encouraged as she propped up Deminia's head with pillows as hard as stone. Deminia squirmed around on the pillow for a little while before giving up on finding a comfortable position. 'They sleep on pillows of down while I sleep on bricks just because they think I am insignificant.' Deminia thought as she stared up at the carved marble ceiling and cursed under her breath.  
  
"Here, I missed a laceration on your arm. Let me help you." The old woman said again as she began to wrap Deminia's arm with a thin, cream colored piece of cloth. Deminia slapped the old woman's hand away forcefully as it neared her skin.  
  
"Get your filthy human scum away from me!" Deminia attempted to shout in her now raspy, Teir'Dal accent. The old lady rolled her beady eyes and went in for another attempt before the two girls were disrupted.  
  
The curtain closing off view in one of the many marble arch ways was pulled back as Aurion stepped through still half clad in his armor. His happy face still annoyed Deminia a great deal a long with his blazing red helmet hair. 'Does he not understand how ridiculous he looks?' Deminia thought to herself as she sneered at his unwelcome arrival.  
  
"Well welcome back to Norrath sleepy head!" Aurion laughed as he wiped beads of sweat off his forehead with his loose, cream colored shirt.  
  
"Get away from me you pasty piece of." Deminia began to scowl as Aurion sat himself down in a chair next to Deminia's couch-like bed.  
  
"I see you have already met Pana Dear!" he interrupted as he nodded his head in the direction of the old lady who was still sitting on Deminia's bed.  
  
"I don't care who it is, but can you please move it?" she snapped back after being rudely cut off before.  
  
Aurion gulped then looked over at Pana Dear with a sincere apology written on his face as Pana Dear stood and curtseyed before Aurion.  
  
"She's a friendly one." She chuckled before exiting through Aurions entrance.  
  
The two sat there in awkward silence for a good period of time once Pana Dear had left the room. Deminia continued to stare Aurion down and snarl at him while Aurion bit his lower lip and panned the room with his handsome gray eyes.  
  
"I.uh.hope you like this room because it's the only one we could really keep you in. I apologize if it's not the most comfortable place you've ever been in; but it's the best I could do. I'm sure a woman of your stature had a much nicer place than this back in Neriak." Aurion sputtered still keeping his gaze away from Deminia's evil glare.  
  
She rolled her sore eyes and lifted her chain arms up to her chest and crossed them tightly. She knew this place was much better than the hell she was forced to live in before, but she hated this place more. It was so clean and happy...it annoyed the hell out of her.  
  
"I might as well have lived in a cubby hole.. But I'd rather live in a cubby hole than hide away in luxury to avoid the truth of life." She sputtered back at the nervous Aurion. He didn't really quite know how to answer her comment; Deminia could tell by the lost look on his face.  
  
"Doesn't sound like a very nice place for a noble to grow up. I bet the Necromancers have quite the magnificent estates that they hide from the rest of you like they do everything else." Aurion mumbled as he stood and proceeded over to a small glass table that held a bread tray and a bottle of wine with small goblets to go along with. He poured the golden liquid into the miniature goblet and turned back to Deminia in mid sip only to be hit in the face with Deminia's stone-hard pillow that was thrown in anger.  
  
"Leave the Necromancers out of this you insignificant ass hole! Their quarters are the same size as ours. Don't even start saying anything about my people because you know nothing of our way of life or anything! I think I would know a little more about my people than a Pasty would!" Deminia screamed at the started Aurion. His goblet shattered in his hand and lacerated his pale skin on his palm. Immediately he lifted the satin table cloth to his hand and cringed as it rubbed wrong against his wounds.  
  
"I may not know much but I do know that the Necromancers have the rest of you running around doing their bidding like helpless puppets making your pitiful excuse for a government a mess! My people's way of.." He began to shout back at her before she interrupted his beginning to be hurtful comment.  
  
"The Necromancer's have us running around like helpless puppets, huh? You ignorant moron have you looked at your stupid king lately? You and the rest of your ugly kind march from here to who knows where on some kind of escapade to grab him nothing more than a loaf of bread. They keep our government as stable as it can possibly be under the will of Innoruuk, you idiot. Our government is probably more stable than your monarchy, so don't you dare say that your government is better than mine because the truth is going to hit you sooner or later that it's not. My people are just as good as yours in every way, shape, and form! You're not perfect..none of you are.but because you think you are is the reason races all over Norrath would love to see you all die."  
  
Aurion paused in shock as she spat those meaningful words out of her scared mouth. The fury in her eyes captivated Aurion and sent him into a trance that forced everyone of those words to sink into his very soul against his own will. He knew times like these would happen during this entire process, but he never prepared himself for it.  
  
"I never said my government was better than yours.nor did I say I thought my people were better than yours." He began in a softer and much gentler voice than before.  
  
Deminia sighed in frustration and turned herself away from his hideous image and began starring out the window while thinking thoughts of hatred and anger. 'He's too ignorant to understand..' she thought before she began to speak.  
  
"But you think it..you know you do. Every one of your people does. Now get the hell out of my prison..I'm tired of your filth being in my presence."  
  
Aurion stormed over to the entry way and paused for a second as he placed his bleeding hand upon the stone archway. This entire project seemed so impossible to him now..but for Maylia he could not give up. She understood..and he soon would too.  
  
"D91714," Aurion began, "I know you may not think I know, but I do. There's a lot about your people that you do not know about and I do. I just hope you will allow me the breath to show you."  
  
Deminia's mind began to become at ease as it did those few nights before. Something in Aurions voice intrigued her right then and told her he was correct. As she thought about it all, there was a little about her people that seemed quite sketchy.but she was afraid to question it..until now. 


	11. Teilum’ Kih

For days Deminia sat in a haunting silence hunched over and facing away from the door. She had done such things before.as all Tier' Dal do in what they called their "Teilum' Kih", or " The Loathing Death". Others of lighter hearts would call such a thing a prayer.but for the Dark Elves, it was no prayer. It was a curse, a plague, and even sometimes power. In silence they would sit or lie as the dead and disconnect themselves with the world around them and be born into the realm of their 'Father', Innoruuk himself. Lost in this hellish trance they succumb to all mortal weaknesses to regenerate their hatred for the "Perfect Ones" as their ears are pierced by the shrewish voice the 'Father'.  
  
Surrounding her were silver trays full of food and drink left untouched at her side upon the floor. Each crumb meant to satisfy her hunger was stolen by starving rodents that scurried past the angered house servants to Deminia's side, where they somehow knew the servants would dare not go.. except Pana Dear.  
  
The mole-like woman waddled through the archway once more clad in her dust-smudged apron over her ash colored dress and white cloth that tied back her dying gray hair. In her hands was another tray with a few slices of bread upon its surface and an acrylic mug filled to the brim with chilled water. Her dim-witted smile fell as she entered the deathly quiet room where Deminia sat unmoved for days as a look of worry came upon her once cheery face.  
  
Her color had faded to a ghastly grayish hue while her ribs appeared to be almost see-through under her skin that was cloaked in a deep sweat. Her face was dull and emotionless with her mouth hanging open just barely with thin streams of drool running out of her mouth and onto her chapped lips. But nothing in all of creation ever appeared as hellish as her eyes. Like deep burrowing tunnels, her eyes were a solid black against the pale color of her skin. They darted out at nothingness for extensive periods of time without a single blink or flinch; making it appear as if she were dead. Perhaps she was.. because sometimes after leaving, you could never come back again.  
  
Wearily, he pulled his cream-colored tunic over his thatch of crimson red hair and tossed it to the ground where his leather sandals and sword nestled cozily in the tall, green grass. After it landed so lightly on the tops of the grass he stretched his bare arms out and motioned them forwards and backwards to give his muscles a good shake. With a quick motion, he jumped high into the air and dove forward only to crash into the watery depths of the lake that silently laid only a few steps away.  
  
It was like a new life poured strait through his soul and washed all his troubles away. He could feel each current brush against his fragile cheek as the water flowed past his sinking body and swirled in a mass of rising bubbles. For the first time in almost one week.one very long, and unprogressive week, he felt calm. Just for that small bit of time that he dove, his frustrations with Deminia seemed to diminish; like they drowned with each second he plunged. Yet his worry for her still lingered in the back of his High-Elven mind as she had been in her demonic trance for days. The hopelessness of his intent was growing.  
  
Lost in the tranquility of the water that encased him, Aurion felt his lungs begin to ache underneath the mighty muscles that contained them. Quickly, he arched his back towards the waters ceiling and began to paddle quickly with his bare feet. With each kick, the light of near by lanterns grew brighter even in the bent darkness of the waters. Finally, he broke through the crest of the waves and gasped for air as his soaked, wet hair clung to the frame of his pale, damp face. Immediately, his sense of calm faded as his senses brought him to an immediate state of alarm.  
  
Before he had jumped into the lake, there was a peaceful breeze about the night air. Now, there was a strange disturbance lurking somewhere out in the near by darkness. Aurion spun about in the water as his arms flapped quietly to keep him afloat. For some reason.Aurion did not feel alone. Using one hand to wipe the water drops from his eyes, he kicked forward as fast as he could to the edge of the lake where his protecting sword laid upon the dewy grass.  
  
As his fingers griped tightly onto the muddy ground, he swung his legs up and over onto the dry land and quickly stumbled to his sword. His feet being so slick caused him to stumble only a few times, but he manage to reach the comfort of his sword.  
  
He stood in the eerie silence of the night with his long, gleaming sword griped tightly within his moistened hands. The gray of his eyes began to glow hauntingly in the moonlight as he looked forward into the darkness for looming shadows that moved suspiciously in the night while his ears perked up high above his brow becoming acute to every little scurry underneath the masking brush. Yet no matter how alert he had become, he was completely unaware of the lantern near the lakes edge that began to glow and shift into a humanly form.  
  
Thinking he was completely alert, Aurion began to turn towards where his back was originally faced. His breath condensed in the coolness that now fell in the air as he slowly turned. Everything seemed to be in order. Then, a quick surge of pain struck him hard in his abdomen as he felt all his air leak from his lungs and became breathless. The blow that caught him off guard knocked him back only a few steps when another punch fell across his jaw and spun him around and knocked him to the ground and onto the hilt of his own sword.  
  
"I thought you were taught manors, Auri. Tis' not polite to point a blade to a woman's throat unless she takes hers to yours first." The familiar voice chimed as she tried to hide the laughter under her breath. As she finished her speech, the woman walked forward and draped her white, satin covered arm across another massive mans single shoulder.  
  
Still catching his breath upon the cool ground, Aurion turned his aching body over to his back and off of the hilt of his sword. He could feel the blood drip down the left corner of his mouth where he had been so forcefully mauled to the ground. Lifting his startled had to his lips to wipe the mark of defeat away from his mouth; he took in long gasps of air to refill all that had been lost.  
  
"My, that whore is really wearing you down isn't she?" the woman giggled gleefully as she laid herself down upon the ground next to where Aurion was trying to recuperate. As her thin body slid down practically on top of him, she lifted her delicate finger to his bleeding wound and softly stroked around it. Bothered by the provocative-ness of her actions, he used the remainder of his strength to push her aside and stand up to make way to where his tunic and sandals still laid upon the ground.  
  
"Laeanla, I wouldn't go around calling yourself a "Woman" now. That's giving you a bit too much credit that I don't believe you deserve." Aurion mumbled to the woman who began to stand and wipe the grass away from her snow-white robe. He knelt down to his worn tunic and tossed it over his sopping, red hair and slipped his feet into his warm, leather sandals.  
  
Laeanla laughed to herself as more witty comments swept through her devilish mind.  
  
"Come now Aurion," she began as her laughing muffled her words " Do not keep the success of your research to yourself! Tell me, how is the progress you are making?"  
  
Aurion shook his head in annoyance and began to walk away from Laeanla before he decided not to run away from her torments since he knew they would not stop.  
  
"I'm having slight difficulties getting through to her lately. That however is perfectly understandable though considering the short amount of time I've been able to actually sit down and work with her. Patience is a virtue, and it is one I have a great amount of when it comes to things as important as this. I'll reach her sooner or later." He brilliantly replied back to what Laeanla thought would be a difficult comment to return.  
  
Laeanla sighed and through her long brown hair over her shoulders as she once again approached Aurions side. She cocked her head to one side and looked into his eyes in search of some form of doubt that he would have hidden.yet she found nothing.  
  
"Why do you waste your time on something that is hopeless? Trying to teach a Tier' Dal good in this world is about along the lines of teaching an Ogre or Troll to be smart. It cannot happen.. it will not happen. Yet you cannot come to ease with that truth."  
  
Enraged Aurion through down his sword and closed himself around Laeanla; bringing his face within millimeters of her own. The fear in her eyes was evident as he scowled at her then began to speak.  
  
"That is no truth. It is not written in a forever binding and Godly law that Tier' Dal cannot know 'good'. They fear good as we fear evil. We know shadows.. which leads me to the one conclusion that they can know light. And that, Laeanla is exactly what I am going to prove to you and everyone else! Once that day comes, we'll get insight to the Dark Elven culture and perhaps then we can settle upon indifferent grounds with one another. Then, Laeanla, there will be peace between all the Elven nations.and possibly after that, there could be peace for all." He stepped back from Laeanlas frozen body and turned his gaze upward towards the curved balcony of arches that encaged Deminia.  
  
"It all starts with that one girl. All I want is to understand her.and for her to understand me. If that can happen between her and I, then there's a chance it could happen for all of us. That chance I know is small, but if it means peace then it is worth every second to me.as it meant every second to Maylia."  
  
Laeanla followed his gaze upward and turned her eyes to a hunched over figure that quickly paced over to them with an Elven lantern within it's wrinkly hand.  
  
"Pardon my disturbance, Master Aurion." The figure spoke with a raspy voice.  
  
"Pana Dear, you were in an awful hurry. Something wrong?" Aurion asked as he bent over and looked the old lady in the eyes.  
  
"Yes M'lord. It's the child. She hasn't moved a muscle since I last checked in on her. The poor dear has grown deathly thin as she hasn't eaten a single morsel of the bread we've prepared for her nor drank the water within the mugs. I fear for her life, sir. This can mean no good tide!" Pana Dear gasped as she clasped her weary fingers around one of Aurions massive hands. He nodded back at her and turned back to Laeanla whose gaze was cold and uncaring.  
  
"You and your friend must excuse me. I have important business to attend to. Evidently you already know the ways in.and out." Aurion casually uttered as he turned his back towards the unwelcome visitors and made his way back to his mansion with Pana Dear close behind.  
  
In the all-stillness of her balcony, Deminia still stayed staring off into the distance. Yet in the time since Pana Dear had run out of the room, Deminia's facial expression changed drastically. Instead of what seemed to be her permanent careless face, her brows wrinkled downwards in frustration underneath the sweat beads that began to pour off of her now grayish forehead. It seemed as though she would never be relieved from this horrific trance, until a loud screech broke through her mind as something crashed into the seemingly open archways.  
  
The air in the room thrashed about in a quick and mighty breeze as Deminias eyelids fell shut over her dilated pupils, then reopened to their original demonic, prismatic purple. Immediately her breaths quickened as the pain of hunger and thirst she had ignored until now consumed her and left her lying weak upon her stiff bed. Her left arm hung lifeless to the cold marble floor while her hand crawled weakly to a molded piece of bread that had already been gnawed at by stray rats that had slipped past Pana Dears watchful eye. Slowly, she clinched her colorless fingers about the crumb and hesitated to bring it up to her chapped, starving lips. It was such a normal and insignificant task, yet after the torment she just endured, she could not perform it. Her eyes began to flutter again, and then open back to the lantern light that filled throughout the room. Confused, she squinted her eyes tightly as she saw the light flicker off of the black figure that lead dead right outside the archway that stood across the endless floor from the dying Deminia.  
  
With all her strength, Deminia balanced her torso upon the now frail sticks that used to be her muscular arms. She made tiny motions to the side of her worn, couch-like bed until finally, her upper body fell harshly to the ground. For only a few moments she laid upon the side of her cheek before she lifted again to pull the remainder of her body to the floor. The pain that raced madly through her body was excruciating, but she handled pains like these before.  
  
With the flats of her arms still upon the cold ground, Deminia continued to squirm across the floor like a snail. The world around her still ceased to exist except for that little black object that glistened out of her grasp in the lamp light. As she crawled towards it, the floor seemed to grow in length and push her further away from her goal. Finally, when the ground seemed to grow no more, she reached forward towards the little thing, only to find she still could not reach. Frustrated, she lunged forward with the strength of her legs and was immediately tugged back by the cuffs that surrounded her ankle. She turned to her frail little foot and glared angrily at the massive iron fist that seemed to weigh a ton. However she still would not give up. Turning back forward, she lunged again and gripped at the ground with all her strength and pulled. Being that her ankle was so frail, she slipped through the giant cuff and fell within reach of the object she desired to see.  
  
As her frail fingers reached out to break through the archway, they were again met with resistance of an unfamiliar sort. Her fingers rested upon an unseen force that glistened a spectrum of wild colors at her touch and was as smooth as glass. Immediately, she became fascinated with it and began to run her fingers back and forth with curiosity as she hesitated to prop herself onto her knees.  
  
"It's a magic shield.I wanted to keep the standard amount of protection without the walls. That, because I took the assumption you would like the view." Aurions voice meagerly broke through the mesmerizing silence.  
  
Startled, Deminia fell to her back and leaned up against the magical wall. The aching in her body grew worse as each second rolled by.  
  
"Pana Dear and I were worried about you there for awhile." Aurion began as he scratched at his lumps of red hair and cautiously walked forward. "Are.are you feeling alright?"  
  
It was then that Deminia felt her old self filter back though her. After the torment she endured from what seemed like a never-ending nightmare, she felt lost and didn't quite know what to think. For those brief seconds before Aurion entered the room, Deminia didn't feel any hate what so ever. Perhaps what happened in her Teilum' Kih was true..  
  
"What happened to your face?" she mumbled as she tried to cancel out the running thoughts in her head that didn't seem to slow at all. Aurion reacted quickly as he smudged the drying drops of blood from the corner of his mouth while he searched for an excuse to lead her astray.  
  
"I lost my footing on the steps, that is all." He sputtered as he regained his posture. Her right eyebrow cocked upward in question as an evil smirk was painted across her grim face.  
  
"You sure you didn't get the shit kicked out of you?"  
  
For it being the first time she actually made conversation with Aurion in awhile, a smirk too came across his face. She was a bright girl and he knew it.perhaps now he'd be able to get through to the "hopeless" being.  
  
His eyes diverted from her still quivering body and stared at the moldy masses of bread upon the floor. Flies and other insects began to devour them in mass hordes that went unnoticed for days. Cringing at the sight, he turned back to Deminia and worked his way back into conversation.  
  
"Hungry?" he mumbled as he pointed his wet finger towards the deformed bread.  
  
Deminia's eyes followed his finger then streamed strait back up into his with a look of utter disgust. For being such a brutal people, the Dark Elven stomach didn't seem to handle things too well.  
  
"I'm doing a fine job of starving in my opinion." She spat back at him and curled her arms around one another and looked away from him.  
  
"This is completely unorthodox," Aurion mumbled to himself before raising his voice for Deminia's ears to hear, "but perhaps it would be a better idea if you dined with me this evening. I'm sure you will find the food quite pleasing."  
  
"Unless it is Elven Veal I will be feasting upon, I think I'll pass." She snorted.  
  
"Well, then I shall leave you to your bread then. It was stupid of me to think you would prefer a rich, Bear fillet in Cream with a Jum Jum salad and pound cake for desert. Pana Dear was even having the cooks make their prized Hot Crossed Buns for you...but I can see that is of no interest to you."  
  
Already knowing the thoughts running through her head concerning the food, Aurion turned around and began to make his way out of the archway. Purposely, he slowed his footsteps to give her more than enough time to call out to him. Just as he expected, she did.  
  
"Did you say bear fillet? With.. cream?" she asked as she smacked her lips together just at the thought of the food. It made a soft, puckering noise that caused her chapped, lower lip to start bleeding from an unknown cause. Yet with the food he mentioned on her mind, she really didn't care.  
  
After covering up his beaming smirk of victory Aurion turned around to Deminia. She was like a tiny little puppy with eager eyes awaiting its next meal that obviously had been long delayed. He proceeded over to her with cautious steps and then knelt down before her. As he nodded in agreement, he locked his cool, gray eyes with her gleaming amethyst ones and just stared.  
  
"Shall I send Pana Dear here to fetch you once it is prepared then?" he asked with a soft whisper.  
  
Like a shy child, Deminia lowered her chin and stared at the lower half of her dying figure. The thoughts running through her head were still so very confusing. What had happened to her? What was happening to her? It was like she was cut off at the knees and left a cripple to die. Maybe, she was supposed to die. Instead, she just nodded slowly.and wearily.  
  
"Then I will send her in nearly two hours. Until then, perhaps you should rest." Aurion said as he stood himself up and gave her a concerned glance before he turned and left the room with a looming question in his heart.  
  
'Maybe she was supposed to die.' 


	12. Dawning of Hope pt 1

She was engulfed in a bottomless black void in which there was no forward or back. It was as if she was stricken blind with her eyes straining to catch a glimpse of some light that she knew would never come. Then, she was born into the world- emerging from the darkness to be the only known being to be alive.  
  
Her chest began to ache after a quick rush of a deadly chill streamed throughout her mind and body. The air around her seemed to have frozen within a seconds notice and became colder with each confused step forward she took. She remembered this cold so well...she remembered this cold from her prayer.  
  
With another fateful step, Deminia began to feel chilled water beneath her feet as it brushed up and down upon her no higher than her big toe. But the shallow water began to grow violent as it sloshed back and forth on her bare body. Within moments of noticing the force of the water growing, she started to panic and tried to back away only to find her naked feet frozen to the unseen floor she walked upon. No matter how hard she fought, her feet would not budge and the water began to rise swiftly above her chest. Using the remainder of her energy to scream she found herself to be stricken mute as the water snuck into her open mouth and engulfed her entire frame. It was then she noticed this was not mere water...the scent was too familiar to her. The stench of death corrupted her mind as she plummeted into the sea of blood.  
  
As she sank into its bloody depths, she clinched her eyes shut tight; half knowing what she was expected to see. She felt her eyelids being pulled back by some foreign source that she struggled to fight with helpless flailing. Yet to her own dismay, she failed. Her eyelids shot open leaving the hell that occurred around her to be unveiled.  
  
Surrounded by the blood's reddish hue were thousands upon thousands of tortured souls letting out horrific shrieks of pain that pierced Deminia's ears. Their faces were long, weary, and shrouded with death and disease as their maggot eaten flesh fell effortlessly from their bones right before Deminia's eyes. Each circled around her and seemed to scream her name out from behind their jagged fangs while they jabbed at her weak limbs to send her writhing in pain before a single soul levitated forward before her. With its presence, the others fell back from Deminia.  
  
It was a womanly figure of Deminia's height that appeared to be of Tier' Dal decent. Deminia for a moment even believed she was looking in a mirror until the figure began to shift to the image of a youthful Koada' Dal. Deminia's eyes fell down upon it and grew wide in fear as she saw a large gash running diagonally from the High Elf's lower neck to below her chest.  
  
With a flash of light, Deminia once again saw that fateful day when she slew the damned spirit that now lingered before her. The girl was all-alone within the forest when Deminia saw her shift out of her Tier' Dal magic. All over again, Deminia re-lived the rage that ran through her blood when she leapt out from her hiding spot and assaulted that Elf that dared to mock her heritage. Before Deminia could re-live the entire moment, she felt her heart writhe in unbearable pain. Being snapped from her dream, she opened her eyes to see the Koada' Dal glower at Deminia with her hand outstretched into Deminia's chest. With a quick thrust, her heart was pulled out of its cavity and Deminia began to plummet down yet another blackened void.  
  
It seemed like an eternity passed before her eyes as Deminia's limp body fell in the endless pit. She screamed through the tears that she cried while death prolonged her wait by keeping her alive long enough to feel the full extent of the pain that rang throughout her entire body. Yet when she thought she could withstand it no longer, it all ended in an instant. Her mind began to soothe and the pain faded away from her chest as a dim figure stood out in the distance. She blinked her eyes once or twice and squinted, only to find Aurion standing alone in the void in front of her with a soft, sincere smile upon his handsome face. Deminia felt a strange sense on anticipation overwhelm her that she never felt before and a smile devilishly snuck up upon her face. Why did she feel herself flutter at his sight.... what...what was happening? Before she could open her mouth to shout out a call of joy, another figure stepped out from behind Aurion's shadow.  
  
So much smaller was this little creature- and so much paler. Deminia cringed at the corpse like being who walked out towards her with its miniature hand outstretched. Its face was drawn and weary as it inched forward just staring Deminia in the eye with an emotionless trance. Within its hand, it held a still-beating heart that with every pulse spilt blood upon his gray hands and quietly dripped to the floor. This little boy was so familiar to Deminia, but she could not think of where, or even how. But then, she remembered. Without taking her eyes off the heart he held in his hand, she brought her own shaking arm to her chest and felt nothing beating inside of it. It was her own heart the boy she so cruelly murdered held within her hand.  
  
Amongst the silence he whispered, "...And it will destroy you."  
  
The silence then ended as a thousand deep and dark screams echoed through Deminia's mind. Breaking out of her trance, Deminia shot her glance upward and saw a more sinister creature run at her with rage flaring within it's red eyes. Without the time or strength to leap to run or coward in fear, she sat motionless with her eyes wide in fear as her own savior sought vengeance upon her. Death finally came for her in the form of being punished for light-heartedness by her own God. Yet, it did not come swift enough.  
  
Another astonishing figure leapt out of the darkness in the form of a luminous light that blinded Deminia only. The figure stood before her and parried the wrath of Innoruuk, saving Deminia's life for at least another moment.  
  
"This matter is not yours to interfere with! Leave the traitor to me!" The Dark Lord boomed in his haunting low-pitched voice.  
  
"The light has embraced my child, your will no longer holds sway over her heart." A foreign voice calmly replied back in a sweet and heavenly tone. Deminia did not recognize the feminine voice at all, nor could she make out the figure as she squinted through the gaps between the fingers that covered her eyes. The pain surged back through her body as she felt nails scratch through her as though a massive hand was being pulled away from her very soul. It was not similar to the pain she felt before...this pain was too much.  
  
"What is happening!"? Deminia shouted with pain-ridden cries.  
  
The feminine voice sounded oh so much closer once it spoke again to Deminia's fragile mind.  
  
"Salvation, my child.... wake. Wake now and begin to embrace the light."  
  
"Wake, child! Wake!" another more scratchy and familiar voice sounded. "Wake!" 


	13. Dawning of Hope pt2

"Wake up, deary!" the frightened mole said as she stroked Deminias sweat soaked hair away from her face. Since the time of Aurions last visit, she had dozed off upon the cool, marble floor and slipped into the unconscious grasp of Terris Thule, the dream sorcerer. Sweet Pana Dear had been trying for a quarter of an hour to break Deminia from her horrid nightmare to no avail, until after a quick jolt, her eyes fluttered open and her breaths became desperate from fear. She laid still for a few minutes more while Pana Dear continued to wipe away the beads of sweat and quietly "shh'd" her to calm her nerves.  
  
"Being as old as I am," Pana Dear began as a sweet little smirk crept upon her wrinkled face, "It surprises me so how I can remember soothing the nightmares of many children who lived through this house- Even brave Master Aurion." She crawled away from Deminia's side and lifted a nutmeg-colored garment from the adjacent footstool and gently placed it near Deminia's reach.  
  
Deminias purple eyes rolled and she clasped her hand around her mouth- wiping away the remaining perspiration. A chill had surfaced in the room since the last Deminia had been conscious. To warm her still fragile body, she lifted the brown tunic and slipped it over her damp, snowy hair and let the loose garment fall the rest of the way down her miniature frame. This shirt definitely was not made for the likings of a woman-with the upper portion of the shirt having to be carefully pinned together to keep Deminia unexposed. After the shirt was properly fixed, Pana Dear grasped a hold of a silver candlestick and lead Deminia away from her prison and into the adjoining hall.  
  
"Master Aurion has had the chefs prepare quite a meal for you, child. They've been working all evening whipping up some hearty meals to bring back yer' strength you lost over the past week. Has quite a heart, don't ya agree, little one?" Pana Dear chuckled to herself as the candlelight flickered across the peach colored walls off the hall.  
  
Deminia scowled under her breath and mumbled back, "Quite" as her only response.  
  
Pana Dear paused in her movements and turned to face the little elf she had taken care of the past few days. Such a mournful look dwelled within her black, beady eyes as they stared at Deminia with a slight glimmer of hope that began to fade. If only Deminia could understand...  
  
"You know child," she began, "you really should be thankful for being in Master Aurion's care. He of all people should be the first to spite your kind. You are the very woman who murdered the only thing that ever truly mattered to him in this life- and he still treats you like a guest within his own home."  
  
"I never asked him to..."  
  
"Asking or not, all Aurion wants to do is understand. He is the rare sort of man who can look past where others dwell and find the good in every being, of light or tainted heart...."  
  
Disrupting the conversation, a tiny brown haired rodent slipped past the hem of Pana Dears apron and attempted to scurry past her ever-watchful eye. Yet fate had turned upon the mischievous little creature as her sight grasped its sleek, pink tail in the glimmer of the candlelight. Pana Dear raised an eyebrow to Deminia's direction and gently pushed past her with her hand barely outstretched and her fingers slightly shaking. To Deminia's surprise, the old hag began to mumble a short little incantation as small little orbs of hues of both red and green began to bubble around her palms and envelope the poor little mouse. Slowly, the mouse began to look as if it were aging, then wrinkling up like a grape when it has sat out too long in the Freeport sun. Recognizing the words the housewife mumbled and the darkness of the magic, Deminia gazed unto Pana Dear with utter awe and became so dumbfounded the only word she could mumble out was "Heretic."  
  
Pana Dear smiled with a mischievous quirk and patted Deminia's arm before she once again took the lead and led Deminia back down the hall.  
  
"All he wants to do is become your friend. Tier' Dal, Necromancer, or anything...it matters not in his mind. However Mam', I would appreciate it if you kept my witchcraft a secret...Master Aurion is the only one who knows, and well frankly, he does not wish of me to frighten away the other peasants." Pana Dear whispered to the still awestruck Deminia without turning back. The long apricot hallway had finally come to an end, and opened to a rather fit dining hall with a slightly large cherry-wood table already cluttered with foods one would not normally see next to each other upon the same table. Sultry aromas wafted about the room upon an un-felt breeze; filling Deminia's nostrils with a mouth-watering scent. This truly was something Deminia was not used to.  
  
Pana Dear continued to shuffle past and clasped her bony fingers around the wooden frame of a magnificently carved chair and summoned Deminia to sit down and make herself comfortable. She didn't hesitate for even a second before she flew to the chair and began to ravage through the baskets of rolls and tear apart as many bear fillets as she could get her hands on.  
  
"There is a rule at my table, D91714. If you expect to eat, you must use your table manors." Aurions voice sounded through the echo of the room. Deminia paused with a mouthful of the sweet rolls in her mouth and dropped all the food that remained in her hands to the table.  
  
"You and I shall be dining at the same table?" Deminia questioned with a raised brow, "I did not know I was worthy enough to eat within a Koada' Dal's presence." She continued with a mock.  
  
"Have you not already found that I am not like most who bear the same heritage? As long as you will have me, I would like to dine with you." Deminia's eyes stalked his every move as he paced the width of the table and rested his blistered hand on the chair opposite her own until he received an answer. With the food beginning to grow soggy in her mouth, she nodded her head slightly to the chair and swallowed hard to get the waterlogged sweet rolls out of her mouth.  
  
Aurion beamed another one of his charming smiles back in her direction and pulled the bulk of the chair back to take his seat. The cloth napkin that was lying on his plate was quickly removed and folded gently on his lap and replaced by his hands. His palms were pressed gently together at the height of his chest and he began to speak in a language foreign to Deminia's ears. It was not the kind of speaking that one would hear two travelers utter in time of adventure. It was sweet-like the makings of a muse.  
  
"Trying to lull me back to sleep?" Deminia cackled. There was a strange and cunning glimmer in her eyes that Aurion had not seen since their first meeting. That spark, though meant to be negative, made Aurion smile knowing that she was regaining her health-and attitude- at a quick pace.  
  
"I take it you do not pray much, do you?" Aurion sighed with an understanding smile upon his content face. He lifted his knife and fork quietly from their snug little place on the table and sliced slowly into the bear fillet that was smothered in sauce on his plate. Every move he took was like it was planed for perfection, and was difficult to keep that way.  
  
"Only when I am angry." She remarked casually while tearing her sweet-roll in half and dipping it into her goblet of wine.  
  
With a smile still perched upon his lips, he lifted his eyes to her then pulled them back down. Somehow, he found slight humor in her comment. Out of nowhere, he paused his thoughts and set his silverware down then leaned back in his chair to stare at Deminia.  
  
"Tell me...." He began, "How is it done? I find it rather...intriguing to think that a society with a government- and religion- based off of hatred can exist as long as it has."  
  
"By watching our backs very carefully." She replied. "It is not my business to interfere; the Necromancers are the ones who bother with that."  
  
Aurion furrowed his brow at the mention of the keepers of the Lodge of the Dead. He knew deep down inside that secrets were being kept from the rest of the Tier' Dal society- and Deminia was living proof of that matter.  
  
"Does it ever bother you that only they are the ones allowed to tamper with your government? Why is it that your citizens are allowed to have a say?" Deminia tossed down her wine soaked roll and leaned back in her chair. Anger flushed through her veins at the repeated mention of the Necromancers. Never before has she known anyone to question their superiority as much as this man that hardly even knows them!  
  
"They don't tamper with anything," she began "And we don't need to have a say because we are well informed of everything they do and have enough respect for them to trust that they will do their duties for the queen and her pitiful king."  
  
Aurion leaned forward and rubbed his narrow eyes in frustration. He tried as hard as he could to muffle his chuckle behind his arms, but failed to and horribly offended Deminia.  
  
"Well informed of everything are you?" he laughed and slipped a chunk of his bear steak into his mouth. "Then tell me, what is the purpose of the Ultricle?"  
  
Without hesitation, Deminia answered, "It is a place where traitors to the Queen are damned to spend the rest of eternity. They live a slow and painful death, and even after that they are forced to dwell the area as a tortured soul until they are summoned to the side of a Necromancer or Hell Knight such as myself!"  
  
"Tell me, are the sick and dying considered traitors amongst your people? Or are your people really that sick and cruel to turn your backs upon your own kin and just leave them to rot and die to become servants for those your queen considers 'worthy'? Tell me Deminia- what crimes did these traitors commit that were so treacherous to the Tier' Dal way of life?"  
  
Deminia froze in shock. Not only did she not know how to reply, but she also could not believe that was the truth. Children of Innoruuk were in fact taught not to care and love....but they were never to leave behind a faithful servant.  
  
"How do you know this?" she quietly asked as her quivering hand lowered down slowly to the table.  
  
Aurion slid his chair backwards and removed his tired self from the elegant seat. His mind ached at the thought of old memories no matter how heroic they were....all of them included his beautiful wife before that fateful day.  
  
"The Ultricle was a part of mine and Maylia's life. We were so devoted into learning as much as we could about your kind..." he paused, "When we saw the Ultricle, we saw the side of the Tier' Dal that no one saw. While these creatures you people abandoned were homely and diseased ridden- they also embraced a living hope for your kind. We found the good of the civilization that no one thought existed. So we lingered- and kept them alive.....so they trusted us, and confided in us. We were told everything....how the weak are left to die, and how the strong were left to shroud the sign of embarrassment."  
  
"I don't believe you...."she mumbled underneath her breath.  
  
"I wish I didn't believe it as well. Just to think that a mother or a father would allow such a thing to happen to their child...."  
  
Deminia's ears perked up in confusion, "A what?"  
  
Aurion's eyes grew eager and he quickly showed himself to his seat. He leaned over his table and clasped his hands together tightly as he found himself accidentally involved in yet another lesson.  
  
"You do not know of a mother and father?" he asked. Deminia bit her lower lip and shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Innoruuk?" Aurion too shook his head and tried to explain further.  
  
"No, no, no. The mother is the person who is your guardian so to speak- brings you into this world. Where as," he began as his cheeks began to flush, "the father helps create you and raise you."  
  
"You stupid High Elves and your fancy language. You mean a pairing?" Deminia spat in disgust. "No one besides the guild masters or merchants 'raises' us."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me the parents abandon the children from birth?" Aurion asked as he dipped his roll into the cream upon his plate.  
  
"I have a hunch that the more I tell you now, the less I will have to talk with you later." She sighed, "The Necromancer's created a way to maintain population within Neriak- called a pool. They would 'pair' a man and a woman of certain standards together in order to produce a 'higher-quality' offspring. Every night for up to two years they would be locked in a cell together to mate until the woman conceives another one of Innoruuk's children. If after the two years the pair fails to produce a child, they are both withdrawn from the pool and become outcasts to all city dwellers."  
  
Aurion leaned back and scratched his head in wonderment, "What happens after the child is born?"  
  
"Immediately after birth, the child is taken away from the mother, no questions asked- no answers given....it's a sin."  
  
"...and what of the man and woman- after such occurrences, what would happen if they were to love one another?"  
  
"It is rape, sir....there can be no love in that."she flatly answered in return.  
  
"Sometimes, it takes little more than a simple kiss to make one love, you'd be surprised. Perhaps your people love and do not know it."  
  
"I will never know it- nor want to know it." She replied, "Fore I will not kiss."  
  
Aurions handsome smile swept back across his face as she left his chair and proceded to her side. Deminia's purple eyes stared forward until his hands softly grasped a hold of her chin and turned her face to his. She could feel herself slowly begin to melt against her own will.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that a woman as beautiful as yourself shall never kiss." He whispered, then turned to walk down the opposite hall which she entered- and closed the door behind him. 


End file.
